


матрёшка

by DesPluiesSaphir



Series: 【APH/人国组/史向】无人生还-Farewell, My Love- [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesPluiesSaphir/pseuds/DesPluiesSaphir
Summary: 0. 请遵守APH国际礼仪。1. 本文收录于2010年APH人国组史向本《无人生还》（昵称有米本）特典光盘，创作时间2009/12/10 - 2010/01/10，修稿时间2010/04/15 - 2010/04/17。发布时间设置为原稿完工时间2010/01/10。2. 有米本内的人国组是组合，不是CP，不是CP，不是CP！！！3. 十年前的我还是个考据萌新，考据及注释不周之处请见谅。4. 本文在发布之前进行了二次修正，删去了原稿中部分带有人名和三次元名词的内容。
Relationships: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (1901-1918) & Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH/人国组/史向】无人生还-Farewell, My Love- [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748314





	матрёшка

**》》** **01**

伊万·布拉金斯基偶然要到了一只8层的套娃坯子，30公分高，木料不厚，椴木光滑的漆面还未来得及画上花纹。

盛夏的阳光穿透树叶的叠翠，洒落到草坪上碎了一地。泥土略腥的气息和着叶子的新香在浓荫里升腾着，夹着几重清脆的鸟鸣凌乱地扩散开来。伊万在斑驳的金色碎片里坐着，手里的描笔笨拙地挪动着，勾出女孩子稚嫩的惊奇的脸。圆润的脸蛋，金棕色的卷发，清澈的眼睛，上扬的唇线，以及，底座上用花体文写作的——

“Анастасия”。

**》》** **02**

“伊万！”随着声音一起扑过来的是小家伙无忧无虑的笑容，一下子撞进了怀里，纤细的手臂就圈在自己的脖子上。伊万毫无防备，笔尖顺势滑出了应走的轨道，刺眼的杂线顺着眉梢穿进发丝。“殿下！”女教师急急忙忙地跑过来。“没关系。”伊万抬起脸示意对方不用过来。年轻的女子叹息着摇摇头，欠了欠身便退回到小路边。

“伊万，你会做套娃娃？”转眼，女孩子的目光已经完全转到了那只半成品的套娃上。“我想试试看能不能画。”伊万说着又低下头，提笔继续描线。“诶？”安娜斯塔西娅松开手臂，紧贴着伊万跪坐下来，手撑在膝盖上，金棕色的小脑袋凑在伊万的脸颊边，视线跟着伊万的笔尖移动，最后落在了那条多出的线上。“伊万，眉毛的线歪掉了。”她指着叉出的线说道。伊万停下笔，似乎是在思考。然后又抬起头，把安娜上下打量了一番。“那就这样。”他突然扬起笔，在安娜的眉梢上勾了一线，留下一道墨迹。

安娜吓得跳开了，脸上泛起一阵微红。她闭上眼抬起手，凭着感觉的遗迹胡乱地擦拭着描笔留下印痕的地方，不料却把黑色的细线擦出一绺绺的杂边，像是被揉出毛的绒绳。

“现在不就一样了。”伊万看着安娜的窘态忍俊不禁。“不带这样的！”安娜毫不客气地靠上去，想要夺下伊万手中的笔，好以其人之道还治其人之身。“这样不是很好吗？”伊万笑着站起来，把描笔和套娃都举过头顶，任凭安娜怎么垫脚也够不着。

安娜淘气的本性被激起来了，她趁着伊万一个不注意，一把抱住了他的腿，然后把他当成是一株结实的树那样试图爬上去。伊万惊讶地看着那个小巧的身影，白色的裙角被夏天暖腻的风牵起，沿着不大的角度摆动着。伊万无奈地撇了撇嘴，将拿着的东西一扔，腾出的手把安娜从裤腿上剥离，然后举到视平线上。

“这可不行。”伊万轻声道。安娜直直地盯着他紫色的眸子，微微蹙起的眉头和不断挣扎的手脚默默地公开了女孩子的不满，远远看去伊万像是在举着一只顽皮的猫。“你要怎样才罢休呢，小公主？”伊万特别在称呼上加了重音。“让我在你的眉毛上画10条线！”安娜毫不犹豫地回答。“我要是顶着12条眉毛去工作，你的父皇会被我吓倒的。”伊万很配合地皱起眉，“你想影响你父皇的工作？”“嗯……”安娜犹豫了。伊万轻轻地将她放回地面上，然后回身去寻找被撂下的套娃和描笔。

“我要你手里那只套娃娃。”安娜突然发现了什么，“伊万还没有给我送生日礼物呢！”“可是它还没有完工哦。”伊万说着便蹲下来，小心地把套娃娃打开，一只一只地取出来放到草地上，“一年只能做好一只，全部做好了才能当成礼物……”“那你一年送给我一只吧！”安娜打断了他，“在里面放上糖果或者是花，代替那些没有做好的娃娃。”

伊万笑而不语，握着描笔的手又紧了一些。他端详着眼前这个像蝴蝶一样无忧飞舞的女孩子。他喜欢那种一尘不染的自然和随性，喜欢那种孩子的天真与活力，喜欢那种纯粹的笑容——那些正是安娜斯塔西娅所拥有的最珍贵的东西。

“那你就安静地坐好，等我把它画完。”

他说着回到树荫里。安娜斯塔西娅没有读出对方眸子里复杂的思绪。

**》》** **03**

描线，修边，女孩子的面容渐渐细致起来。接着是头发和发带，然后是衣袖和手，最后是衣裙。

“Nastya[1]，”伊万端详了几遍之后放下了描笔，“描完了哟。”

没有人应答。

转身，安娜斯塔西娅已经靠着身后的树干沉沉地睡了，颊上浮着一层浅浅的粉色。

伊万微微一笑，看了看手里的套娃娃，又看了看树下的小小睡美人，拾起笔开始给套娃娃的衣裙临摹纹饰。脑海中的身影跃然于椴木的漆面，伊万不知道这样的认真是否真的有意义。

1911年的俄罗斯有如冰封的伏尔加河，暗流涌动。身体的异样已经困扰了他许久，前面的路也只是雾朦一片，他莫名其妙地想再给这个孩子留点什么。

留点什么，只是这样，而已。

**》》** **04**

临近中午的时候安娜才醒来，伊万仍旧坐在草地上小心地涂画着什么。安娜迷糊了好一阵子才注意到那个半暴露在夏日炎阳下的高大的背影。颜料罐拥挤在木质的盒子里躲进斯拉夫青年深浓的影子，边上沾抹着内里的颜色。

“伊万？”她的声音很轻柔。“Nastya？睡醒了？”伊万回头，逆光的笑容被阳光的金色圈出轮廓，“你看。”稍稍侧身，小半截的金棕色露了出来，是套娃娃的头发。“我要看我要看！”安娜起身拍干净裙子上的草叶，轻快地靠了上去。“就差一点点了。”伊万垫了垫笔，弄干多余的颜料。新的颜色覆盖在套娃娃眉梢那条叉出的线上，掩去了它的浓黑。“涂完颜色就可以了吗？”安娜好奇的视线随着笔尖的移动而移动。“修完颜色后还要上光油，最后贴金饰。”没有抬头的回答。“那……还要等很久的吧？”安娜的声音里透着些许的失落。

伊万冲着安娜笑了。

“呐呐，Nastya。今天要记得收‘夜晚11点的奇迹’哦！”

**》》** **05**

1918年安娜斯塔西娅和她的家人被送往叶卡捷琳堡的时候，上司破例允许伊万前往送行。

伊万预感到那意味着什么。可是他无法改变，也无力改变。

那是他们在1917年3月之后的第一次见面——大概也是最后一次。

伊万看见安娜的时候，她一袭褐色的大衣，正在帮弟弟整理装束。将满17岁的安娜斯塔西娅和其他的女孩子一样，年轻、美丽、朝气，又带着一点稚嫩令人怜惜。她成熟了很多，眉宇间有了些许的忧愁，但记忆里的天真与随性却没有被抹去。金棕色的长发披在肩上，阳光在发上流淌出柔软的光泽。一年多的幽禁没有让她失去笑容，伊万对此感到欣慰。

“Nastya！”他迎上去，唤着她的名字。

安娜斯塔西娅看向声音的源头，先是一愣，然后惊喜。她回头叮嘱了弟弟几句，冲着父母和姐姐们打了个招呼，就匆匆地跑了过来。卫兵识趣地让出一个口子，尼古拉二世夫妇和他们的孩子都转过头来，冲伊万友好却又略显疲倦地笑笑。伊万点了点头回应。

安娜的身影像一只扑扇着翅膀的蝶，有些飘摇，有些虚晃。伊万不知道那是自己的不安还是现实的虚假，眼前向着自己跑过来的影子似乎就要碎掉了，支离着却又散不开。他愣愣地停下来，努力使眼神聚焦，好把安娜的身影拼起来。

机械地张开双臂，弯下腰，女孩子跳起来勾住他的脖子，撞进他的怀里，一如7年以前。

“终于又见到你了！”安娜的声音温暖如昔。

“是啊，终于见面了。”高大的斯拉夫青年微笑着，强迫自己保持平稳的声调。

之后的许久两个人都没有再说话。安娜抱着伊万，伊万任由安娜靠着自己。5月的空气里还弥散着西伯利亚的冷漠，他们依偎着，温暖身体里寒凉未解的角落。

突然间伊万感觉到那双手臂收紧了。他感觉到安娜在颤抖，听到不时传来的她吸鼻子的细微的声响。他摸着女孩子的头，试图给她一些安慰。可是女孩子的肩膀却战栗得越来越厉害，伊万长长的外衣也被攥出皱褶。

“伊万……我们……不会再见面了……对吧？”安娜压下声音问道，犹豫而又恐惧，“我会……被杀的吧……”

伊万惊愕地张大了嘴，呆呆地看着女孩子金棕色的头发，想不到该如何回答。他所知道的安娜是个开朗而坚强的孩子，即使是在被幽禁被流浪的日子里，依旧在顽皮地笑。可那到底还是一个普通的女孩子，会害怕，会恐惧，会疑惑。颠簸流离的时光是醒不来的梦魇，束缚着，逃不开，然而她传达给外界的，却只有轻松和快乐。

莫名的巨大的绝望从心底升腾起来，掀起一重黑色的沙尘。伊万想毁掉眼前的曾经的一切，把全部事情打回原点重新来过。可是他无法掌控自己的未来。即使他喜欢这个孩子，他也不可能带她走。

结局其实已经注定了吧。在尼古拉二世宣布退位的时候。在他们被决定送往叶卡捷琳堡的时候。

——在上司点头的时候。

金棕色的头发像是阳光下温润的琥珀，流转着一层甜腻黏稠的颜色，明明是粘连着的一块，却在反射阳光的地方留下了裂痕。伊万情不自禁地合拢臂膀，将那片金棕色圈进怀里，试图阻止琥珀的光泽从自己的视野里滑落摔碎；但又不敢太用力，害怕些许的挤压都会压毁那层脆弱。

“Nastya，还记得‘夜晚11点的奇迹’吗？它迟到一年了。”伊万轻柔地拍着女孩子的背。

安娜抬起头，看着那双浅紫色的含笑的眼睛。她的眼眶是红的，却没有让眼泪流出。这个倔强的孩子始终没有让伊万看见自己的怯懦和脆弱。

他们松开了对方。伊万从长衣的暗袋里掏出那个小小的套娃娃——它穿着黑色的外衣，笑得有些疑惑，金棕色的发丝上系着白色的缎带，一如离开宫殿时的她。安娜把娃娃捧在手里，生怕一个不小心便将它毁掉。

“打开它。”伊万提醒道。

安娜犹豫着，捏住娃娃的头，轻轻一转：一块巧克力静静地躺在里面。

“吃掉吧，”伊万说，“我很久没见过Nastya吃糖果了。”

——回去的时候，伊万的脸潮湿着。

**》》** **06**

夏天的时候安娜总会把行军床[2]挪到窗边，正对着夜空中闪烁的星星。

晚10点30分，女教师没有同意安娜11点以后再睡觉的请求，准时地把她送到了床铺上。同在一个卧室的三姐玛利亚早已进入了梦乡，没有说话对象的安娜斯塔西娅低声地抱怨着，气鼓鼓地盖上了被单，竖起小耳朵等待着夜晚11点的钟声。

“躺在这里不睡觉也是可以的吧？”她绞起了被角。

“我只是在等生日礼物而已。”她悄声辩解道。

辗转，反侧。每翻身一次，床就发出沙哑的“嘎吱”声。黏稠的空气潮湿而闷热，琐碎的声响不时打破寂静，安娜在星光弥散的夜色里睁大眼睛。

“伊万说话算话的吧？”她盯着窗户自言自语。

“伊万会出现的吧……”她看着门板自言自语。

似乎过了许久许久，报鸣钟古朴的声音敲碎了沉默，走廊里终于传来了脚步声。刚袭来的倦意被一扫而空，安娜满怀期待地盯着房门。果然，有人停在了门外，轻轻地拧动门的把手。门被打开，昏黄的灯光铺进房里，斜斜地爬上了矮小的旧柜子。蹲在门外的人围着长长的围巾，灰白的外套拖到了地上。他将手里的东西顺着门开出间隙推进去，小心地靠在门框边上，然后站起身来。他的目光落到了安娜的床上，安娜连忙闭上眼睛装睡。好一会儿，光线复暗，一声门关上的轻响赶在了11点的最后一声钟鸣之前。

一切又都宁静如初。

安娜睁开眼睛，玛利亚睡得很熟。安娜翻身下床，小跑着来到门边，看到了白天伊万手里的那只套娃娃。她宝贝地将套娃娃抱在怀里，飞快地回到了床上。月光透过窗洒在她的床上，安娜借着月色的皎洁辨认起来。

金棕色的卷发，蔚蓝色的眼睛，粉红的脸颊，白色的中袖及膝裙，手里拿着描笔，五瓣花形的金饰贴在裙角和袖口，调皮的笑容如同镜中的自己。

她犹豫了一下，然后像想起来什么似的，打开了套娃娃。

“噢！”出声后马上捂住了嘴，确认没有被发现后才舒了口气。

那个晚上安娜斯塔西娅做了一个最甜蜜的梦。

她不知道，其实伊万就站在门外。他背贴着门板，听女孩子跳下又爬上，然后发出惊喜的笑声。

那一天，1911年6月18日，安娜斯塔西娅在离生命结束还有7年零1个月的时候收到了第一个“奇迹”。

**》》** **07**

之后，每年仲夏的某一天的深夜11点，安娜斯塔西娅都会在被单下睁大眼睛。当11声古老的钟鸣响起，伴着一声开门的微响，鹅黄的灯光铺出一条细长的光带，一只套娃娃便从打开的门缝溜进房间。光带渐细，最后消失，门踩着最后一声钟鸣安然关上，留下套娃娃静静地站在门边望着女孩子们的床。

等到脚步声也消失在走廊的尽头，安娜便悄悄从床上下来，飞快地把套娃娃抱到床上，拥起被单打开看里面的惊喜。

1916年，套娃娃里面是一条项链。

1915年，套娃娃里面是两朵珠花。

1914年，套娃娃里面是三枚胸针。

1913年，套娃娃里面是四块图章。

1912年，套娃娃里面是五只瓷杯。

1911年，套娃娃里面是六支画笔[3]。

每一只都是一年以来安娜斯塔西娅留给伊万的最深的印象。

套娃娃一层一层地套起回忆，却再套不回往昔。

1918年的“奇迹”还在手里。

伊万漠然地看着窗外，他知道那终归不是他的奇迹。

**》》** **08**

如同一只沙漏，上面的沙不断流走，下面的沙埋葬一切，不可逆转，不可倒流。遏不住细流着的沙子，或者打不碎玻璃的禁锢，终会失去所有。

1918年7月初，白军对叶卡捷琳堡形成了包围之势，上司与契卡的联系也越来越多。几乎在同一时间，一个乌拉尔军事委员飞回了莫斯科。没有人告诉伊万，枪决尼古拉二世全家的决议已经瞒着他提交到人民委员会和全俄中央执行委员会，并且得到批准。

7月12日，乌拉尔委员会通过了枪决的决议和销毁尸体的方法。

7月16日，讯息经直通电报线送至彼得格勒。

是日21时22分，莫斯科收到电报：“莫斯科，克里姆林宫，……。复印件——……。从叶卡捷琳堡通过直通电报线传来以下的讯息：请转达莫斯科说，与飞利浦约定的法庭审判[4]一事，因军事情势无法继续等待。您若反对，请立即告知叶卡捷琳堡。……。”[5] 乌拉尔委员会借口白军即将攻陷叶卡捷琳堡，要求再次书面确认早先通过的决议。来自莫斯科人民委员会和全俄中央执行委员会的电报确定了这一决议，并迅速发往叶卡捷琳堡。

“您找我？”斯拉夫青年的身影出现在敞开的门口。上司坐在文件堆里，头也未抬。“伊万同志。”他说，“白军即将攻陷叶卡捷琳堡。”“我知道。”伊万冷漠地回答，锐利的眼神直直地落在对方的头上。“我们决定把罗曼诺夫一家转移到圣彼得堡。”上司继续着手里的活，“我希望你能到叶卡捷琳堡去协助转移工作。”

伊万站在那里，没有回答。

“请务必保证整个过程不出任何差错。”上司抬起头补充了一句，然后继续埋头工作。

“我知道了。”伊万说完便转身离去。

上司最后抬起头的时候，那种犀利、复杂而又阴冷的眼神寒到了伊万的骨子里。伊万不知道上司到底在想什么，但是一想至少能见到安娜和她的家人，伊万心里的重量稍稍减轻了一些。

“请代替苏维埃转告他们：他们永远是人民的敌人。”出发时，上司对伊万说。

伊万厌恶地蹙了眉。

——实际上苏维埃转告他们的是：“鉴于你们的亲属在继续向苏维埃政权发动进攻，乌拉尔执行委员会决定枪决你们。”[6]

**》》** **09**

1918年7月17日，晚23点30分。

伊万对伊帕切夫别墅的第一印象很糟。栅栏绕着圈严密，机关枪架在周围，秋千上满上划痕，草坪上也尽是凌乱的脚印，隐隐约约可以辨认出军靴底的纹路。伊万皱起眉头疑惑地扫视了一番，尽管找不出哪里不对，但空气里那重压抑感和不安全感却愈加的浓重。

“安娜斯塔西娅和她的家人在哪里？”他问一名守卫。“应该还在房间里，伊万同志。”小伙子回答。伊万抬头望了望，每个窗口都漆黑一片，根本看不见人影。又绕着别墅慢慢地走了一圈，依然看不见灯火。不信任感在成倍地增加，他开始怀疑上司派自己到这里来的真正目的。

——“请代替苏维埃转告他们：他们永远是人民的敌人。”

伊万猛然觉察到不安定感的来源。他转身大步流星地回到门庭。“您暂时还不能进去。”年轻的守卫挡住了他，却被他一把推开。径自地开门，走进别墅。

沙漏里的沙子已经所剩无几了。如果沙子倾尽，那一切就真的结束了。

房间空空如也。伊万一个房间一个房间地寻找着，满眼皆是女孩子苍白的微笑的脸。自诞生起一路走到现在，这是他唯一一次想要去保护一个人，想要去保护一个未染尘灰的笑容。也不知道找了多少个房间之后，他终于找到了那张熟悉的刻着字母A的行军床——那是安娜的床。被褥还是凌乱的，床上也有余温，应该是刚离开不久。伊万下意识地转脸去看房内的摆设，东西被翻过了，没有套娃娃的身影。

不对……

跟着自己一起来的那几个人呢？他们在哪里？！

他想起了屋外的栅栏和机关枪。

他感觉到自己的手是冰冷的，如同他的血液。

他冲出房间，直觉告诉他应该去地下。

眼前突然出现了安娜蔚蓝色的眼睛，惊恐的无助的眼神狠狠地刺伤了伊万。接着，那双眼睛慢慢远去，女孩子失去光彩的脸慢慢浮现，她抱着一只30公分高的套娃娃。套娃娃有着金棕色的卷发，蔚蓝色的眼睛，粉红的脸颊，白色的中袖及膝裙，手里拿着描笔，五瓣花形的金饰贴在裙角和袖口。

“不——！”

跟在词尾的是耳边炸开的一声枪响，接着是数挺机关枪刺耳的尖叫声。

伊万撞开了挡在通往地下室的楼梯口的几个守卫，却发现楼梯上还站着更多的红军士兵。小伙子们的眼睛里没有任何的情感，仿如昔日在宫中见过的玻璃眼球的提线木偶。他认出了站在门边的和自己一起来的人，他们低着头，不敢看伊万的脸。

伊万清楚地听到地下室里传来的枪声和士兵们的咒骂声，甚至还有孩子们脆弱的哭声。

“Nastya！！”

他喊着女孩子的名字撞向人群，把挡在前面的士兵粗暴地推开或是踹倒，然后踩着他们的身体冲下去。后面赶来的几个人高马大的年轻人抓住了伊万的手臂和腰，把他脸朝上摁倒在楼梯上，迅速制住了他的手臂，控住他的脖子。楼梯下面的的士兵见势便跑了上来，按住了伊万的腿脚。

他听到了女孩子的声音，她在叫他，她在哭泣。

“放开我！让我过去！”暴怒的伊万如同一头杀红了眼的野熊，咆哮着挣扎着流着泪。

所有的士兵都没有理睬他，只是用力地将伊万控制在原地，漠然地听着屋内的枪声变成利刃穿过肉体的闷响，再变成行刑者们的欢呼。

挣扎无效。

“Nastya！！！”

伊万疯狂地无望地喊着女孩子的名字，声音回荡在楼道里，撕裂了宁静的夜色，以及夜色笼罩下最后的一丝希冀。

第八只套娃娃静静地躺在伊万的心口。

它终究不是奇迹。

**》》** **10**

枪声响起的时候，安娜斯塔西娅下意识地抱紧了手里的套娃娃。子弹射穿了她的手臂和小腿，她连声音都没能发出来便跪倒在地。她本能地趴下身子，把套娃娃护在怀里，吃力地爬向墙角。

她的父皇已经死了，母后也倒下了。幼弟阿里克谢被长姊奥尔加护在身下，惊恐地哭泣着。安娜闭上眼睛，绝望地哭了起来。

——“Nastya！”

那个声音在呼唤，像是一首悠远的歌在回响。

斯拉夫青年略显疲惫但又笑意温和的脸浮现在眼前。

——“Nastya！！”

那个声音在门外，尖锐的枪响没能盖住它。

他来了，他在门外！伊万在门外！

“伊万！！”

安娜蜷在那个小小的空间里，额头抵在套娃娃上，哭着喊出了那个名字。

“伊万，我在这里，我在这里！伊万！！”她绝望地哭喊着。

门外的人在同样绝望地叫着她的名字。

刽子手的叫嚣淹没了无望的呼唤，泪水粘着脸庞模糊一片，谁也没去理会。

安娜渐渐失去了声音。

她再也叫不出那个名字了。

她再也不能叫那个名字了。

刀刃没入了她的身体，枪口抵上了她的太阳穴。安娜斯塔西娅疲惫地扬起唇线，勾起一抹安然地笑。

血液染红了七层的套娃娃，失去焦点的双眸留下了涣散的蔚蓝色。

她听到的最后的声音不是枪响，而是——

Nastya……

**》》** **11**

“为什么这么做？！为什么！！”

“伊万同志，‘玩不到一起的孩子就清理掉’，这不是你说过的话吗？”

伊万登时愣住了。上司放下手里的笔，意味深长地看着他。

自从选择了革命这条路，伊万·布拉金斯基一直都尊重并且信任着他的上司，惟独安娜的这件事，他无论如何也无法原谅。

“我之所以派你过去，就是为了让你彻底得放弃腐朽的旧制度。你是新的国家，有着先进的制度，不能为旧制度的残渣所牵制。”

“然后呢？”伊万冷笑着，用毫无暖度的声音问，“您可以因此欺骗你的国家？”

“你这是什么意思，伊万同志？”上司的声音开始有了愠怒。

“好吧，尼古拉错了，那孩子们呢？孩子们有错吗？”伊万凛然地站在窗边，盯着他的上司，露出冰冷的笑，“还是说我应该告诉您：爱骗人的孩子，我也不喜欢呢。”

“请注意你的言辞，伊万同志！别忘了，你现在是苏维埃！”上司摔下手里的文件，纸沓在桌上倾出不大的斜度。

“没错，我是苏维埃，可前提是我是俄罗斯[7]！我是伊万·布拉金斯基，是一个和你们一样的活着的人！”

“你……”

“告辞。”

打断了上司的话，伊万垂下眼帘，头也不回地离开了办公室。

摸摸心口，伤痛与遗憾与破灭的约定同在。

**》》** **12**

——“那你一年送给我一只吧！”

——“今天要记得收‘夜晚11点的奇迹’哦！”

伊万始终没有找到其余的7只套娃娃。或许它们已经变成了滚滚浓烟的一部分，或许它们已经在其他女孩子那里被视若珍宝，或许它们就站在旧货摊的某个角落，或许它们已经变成了一个素不相识的家庭的一员。只有那最后的一只一直躺在他的大衣的最贴身的口袋里，陪着他走过硝烟战火，走过明争暗斗，走过鲜血与死亡，走过联合与解体。它躺在他的心跳里，忠诚地跟随着他，从未背叛。

很多年后，关于安娜斯塔西娅的传闻越来越多，自称是安娜斯塔西娅的人也越来越多。可是每一次沸沸扬扬的新闻过后，都是一个破灭的结局，即使是最为著名的安娜·安德森，也终究是个赝品。

没有任何表态，也不去过问，但伊万见过所有自称是安娜斯塔西娅的人。他知道那是自欺欺人，但他还是一次又一次地把第八只套娃娃放在会客室的显眼位置。

——自然，没有一个“安娜斯塔西娅”认出来那是什么。

伊万终究没有拆穿她们中的任何一个。

人总是会给自己留下最后的一丝期待，伊万终究还是下不了手去毁灭。他的国民在等待一个永远不会回来的公主，他又何尝不是？然而他不能。他很清楚所有的期待都只是泡影。他没有能力去期待，一如他没有能力去阻止。

夏天已经过去了。

安娜斯塔西娅也不会再回来了。

她倒在浓稠的粘腻的血液里，浑身伤痕，随后被硫酸毁容、被肢解，被抛尸废矿井。金棕色的头发和蔚蓝色的眼睛，粉色的脸颊和纤细的指尖，一切都不会回来。

回不来了，伊万的夏天。

有那个调皮的笑容陪伴的夏天。

离开却不曾说再见的夏天。

1998年7月17日，沙皇夫妇和三个女儿的遗体[8]迁葬圣彼得堡的彼得·保罗大教堂。伊万漠然地抚着棺椁冰冷的外漆，猜想着里面可能的那一个。被浸泡被毁容被肢解被焚烧被掩埋之后，尸体的碎块早已侵染了彼此，残存的骨骸不过是罪恶的见证和余留。

“我们必须公布真相，尼古拉二世及其家族遭集体枪决，是我们历史中最可耻的篇章，我们希望以安葬这些无辜的受害者，为我们的先人赎罪。我们要以忏悔来告别这个世纪，对俄罗斯来说，这是一个血腥的世纪，令俄罗斯失去和谐的世纪。”

他的上司如是说。

可惜所有的说辞都是迟到的辩解和伪装的无辜，政治性的演讲激不起他心头的任何共鸣。伊万凝视着教堂金色的十字，金色如同仲夏午后的阳光披洒在某人身上。

“今年的夏天，我会去叶卡捷琳堡，给你送去第八个‘奇迹’。”

他曾经这样承诺。他明白自己给她的只是一张空头支票。他明白他们之间的那道沟有多深。他明白他们在所谓的“阶级”上到底差了多少。

“虽然我已经变了……”

“不，你没有变。”

他看见女孩子无邪的随性的笑。

“虽然你不再是俄罗斯帝国，但你依然是俄罗斯。如果有一天，你不再是俄罗斯，那么，你永远是伊万。伊万·布拉金斯基。”1918年5月，最后的最后，安娜斯塔西娅踮起脚捧着斯拉夫青年苍白的脸，温柔地看着他浅紫色的眸子。

“你永远是我们的伊万。”女孩子的声音回到了耳边。

溢出眼角的液体顺着脸颊滑落，打湿了长长的乳白色的围巾。伊万没有抬手去擦拭，那些咸涩的液体会记录下全部的伤痛。

“你永远是我的Nastya。”

他张了张嘴，呢喃着，眼前浮起了午后阳光般的笑。

安娜斯塔西娅……

**》》** **13**

20世纪的最后一个6月18日，伊万来到了叶卡捷琳堡。

安娜的旅行在这里结束。安娜的时间在这里结束。安娜的笑容在这里结束。

叶卡捷琳堡，安娜的一切连同她最后的时光一起永远地留在了这里。

安静地走在伊赛特河边，又是一个平静的夏。灰白的水泥路沿着碧蓝而宽阔的河面绵延向地平线，绿草茵茵在路旁延展开来，白色紫色黄色的花带铺陈其上。不时看见白杨树墨绿的叶子在白色的树干上繁茂，孩子们嬉戏的声音从身前“唰”地跳到了身后。他们的父母亲扬起嗓门叫着他们的名字，悠然地从身边走过。河的那一边就是诸圣堂[9]，清一色的纯白墙体掩去了曾经的血色弥散，金色的圆顶在绿色斜顶的包围中格外显眼。

天空蔚蓝得如同她的眼眸，几抹缱绻的薄云留下淡色的痕迹。

伊万停在了河岸的某处。他俯身看粼粼的河水安然地流淌，那层碧蓝的颜色不知是倒映了天空还是反射了阳光，深不见底。

她的身体躺在圣彼得堡的彼得·保罗大教堂里，她的灵魂呢？还在等着迟到的夏天的约定吗？还在屋旁的秋千上等着夏天的到来吗？还在床上等着夜晚11点的钟声敲响吗？还在血洗的地下室里等着门后的阳光吗？

她还在那个叫做叶卡捷琳堡的地方，等着一个叫伊万·布拉金斯基的斯拉夫青年轻轻地叫她“Nastya”吗……

伊万抬起头，伸出手捂住双眼。脸庞沐浴在阳光下，眼眸却不敢接受暑夏的温度。冰凉的液体顺着掌心与脸的缝隙滑落，他颤抖了几下，然后抹去泪水，垂下手缓缓走到河畔。

右手伸进大衣的贴身口袋又掏出，第八只套娃娃躺在手心里沉默。伊万端详着那只他小心地上色与描线的小巧的塑像[10]。褐色的外套，金棕色的头发，苍白的脸颊，蔚蓝的眸子里含着泪水。伊万想象着女孩子一只手平举在胸口托起一只套娃娃，另一只手举在耳畔挥出不大的角度。

握紧，又张开，然后，掌心翻覆。

伊赛特河温柔地拥抱了小小的女孩子。它的脸沉没在她眸子的颜色里，渐渐失去了踪迹，留下水面一圈绽开的涟漪很快被流逝的水波冲散。

“这样，就会留在Nastya身边了吧。”

他喃喃自语着。脸上坠落的水滴又将水面敲破。

只是。

谁也不会看到，颜料与光油之上，铺在套娃娃的表面的，那些浅刻的细小的花体字：

“Анастасия，1901.6.18 – 1918.7.17”。

—〖матрёшка，俄罗斯套娃，“思念”〗—

=======================================

[1] 【Nastya】 安娜斯塔西娅（Anastacia）的昵称。

[2] 【行军床】 罗曼诺夫皇室的传统之一是对年轻一代的要求很严格，不仅有规定好的作息时间，而且孩子们都必须四季洗冷水和睡在可折叠的简易行军床上。

[3] 【画笔】 安娜斯塔西娅喜欢画画。

[4] 【与飞利浦约定的法庭审判】这是加洛谢钦抵达莫斯科时设定的密码，译码后意为关于枪决尼古拉二世全家的决议。

[5] 【引文说明】 此处摘录的是电报原文。

[6] 【引文说明】此决议由卢洛夫斯基宣读。8天后，白军攻破叶卡捷琳堡。

[7] 【俄罗斯】1917年十月革命胜利后建立的是俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国，简称为苏俄、俄罗斯联邦或俄罗斯，后来成为苏联最大的加盟共和国。

[8] 【沙皇夫妇和三个女儿的遗体】 玛利亚女大公（当时盛传是安娜斯塔西娅女大公）和皇储阿里克谢的遗体当时尚未找到。

[9] 【诸圣堂】 诸圣堂，又称滴血教堂，是1990年9月20日苏联政府通过决议，在尼古拉二世一家遇难的伊帕切夫别墅的原址上建起来的。

[10] 【塑像】 最里层的套娃娃是实心的，而且一般只有几厘米高。


End file.
